Djævelens lærling (musical)
Djævelens lærling er en musical baseret på Kenneth Bøgh Andersens fantasy-roman Djævelens lærling fra 2005 som er første bind i serien Den Store Djævlekrig, instrueret af Peter Langdal, med manuskript skrevet i samarbejde mellem Mads Æbeløe Nielsen og den amerikanske filmmanuskriptforfatter Philip LaZebnik (''Prinsen af Egypten'', ''Pocahontas'', ''Mulan'') med sangtekster og musik skrevet af den amerikanske tekstforfatter og komponist Madeline Myers. Manuskript og sangtekster er skrevet på engelsk først og derefter oversat til dansk ved Peter Langdal og Helle Hansen. Forestillingen har premiere 1. november 2018 og fortsætte med at spille indtil 25. november 2018 på Refshaleøen i et stort rødt telt mellem Refshalevej nr. 171-173 i København. Den bliver produceret af Heltemus Productions ApS, som blandt andet har stået for iscenesættelsen af Astrid Lindgrens Ronja Røverdatter som musical i 2016, den danske udgave af musicalen Into the Woods i Glassalen i 2017 og senest Green Day's American Idiot som musical/koncert i 2017. Efter forestillingerne på Refshaleøen vil musicalen tage på en kort turné i Jylland og optræde i Aalborg, Aarhus og Herning. Det vil komme til at foregå sidst i december 2018 - først i januar 2019 Billetsalget begyndte den 13. maj, 2018. Baggrund Historie Djævelens lærling er en tankevækkende og humoristisk fantasy-fortælling om menneskedrengen Filip Engell, der på trods af sin sødme og artighed ved et uheld ender hos Djævelen i Helvede. Filip skal her oplæres som arvtager til Djævelen, som er ramt af en dødelig sygdom, og må mod sin vilje tilpasse sig livet blandt djævlene, hvor godhed er en synd, og ondskaben hyldes. Filip fatter interesse for sin nye veninde Satina, og de kommer på sporet af et komplot mod Helvedes sorte trone, som hvirvler dem ind i et spind af forelskelse, kærlighed og jalousi, der tvinger Filips dybt begravede skyggesider frem i lyset. Produktion Den 17. december 2017 offentliggjorde Heltemus Productions ApS på deres Facebook-side, at de skulle opføre Djævelens lærling, første bind i serien Den Store Djævlekrig, som musical, og at den ville få premiere den 1. november 2018. Som manuskriptforfatter var Mads Æbeløe Nielsen og Philip LaZebnik sluttet tik projektet. En animeret teaser-video blev udgivet via musicalens officielle Facebook-side den 20. december 2017 med forestillingens titelkort , og efterfølgende en længere teaser med en filmisk genopføring af en af bogens hovedscener producret af Gaucho Film. Den 21. december 2017 udgav Heltemus den filmiske teaser med speak af Kjeld Nørgaard. Den 22. maj 2018 var den første store prøvedag på musicalen. Dagen efter lod Kenneth Bøgh Andersen det kende at forestillingen var instrueret af Peter Langdal på sin Facebook-side, og at skuespillerne var til rehearsal. Derudover begyndte en tre uger lang workshop for de medvirkende og det kreative hold den 23. maj, som gik ud på at coache stemmer, lave sangprøver og rehearse manuskriptet, for at se, om noget skulle laves om i teksten. Komponist og sangtekstforfatter på forestillingen Madeline Myers var også fløjet fra USA til København for at deltage i workshoppen, hvilket hun delte gennem sin Instagram. Størstedelen af roller til musicalen var allerede på plads på daværende tidspunkt, og blev offentliggjort gennem forestillingens nylancerede officielle hjemmeside den 30. maj 2018 og i den mere dybdegående officielle pressemeddelelse, med visse store navne i både cast og crew. Blandt andre er teaterveteran Kasper Leisner (Så længe jeg lever, Efter bryllupet, Røde Orm) som skal gøre sig i rollen som Djævelen Lucifer, samt Torben Zeller og Søren Hauch-Fausbøll, mens hovedrollerne som menneskedrengen Filip Engell og djævlepigen Satina Mørch blev tildelt henholdsvis Oscar Dietz, bedst kendt for rollen som Pelle Nørhmann/Antboy i filmene baseret på Kenneth Bøgh Andersens børnebøger, og Sofie Amalie Kronborg Christensen, bedst kendt for hendes præstation som Ronja Røverdatter i Heltemus' musical fra 2017 byggende over Astrid Lindgrens klassiker. Blandt navnene i det kreative hold, blev det også offentliggjort, at scenografien ville blive skabt af Eilev Skinnarmo, som er kendt for flere større teaterscenografier og production design på tv, senest i den store udendørs vikingeforestilling Røde Orm opsat af Det Kongelige Teater. Workshoppen endte 10. juni 2018. Rollerne som stykkets antagonister Aziel Stofeles og hans mor vil blive offentliggjort sidst på juni måned. Hvem, der skal spille Filips bølle Søren, er endnu heller ikke offentliggjort. Musik Musikken og sangene i stykket er skrevet af amerikanske komponist og sangtekstforfatter Madeline Myers, som har arbejdet som musikassistent på musicalen ''Hamilton''. Instrumentation Castet vil blive akkompagneret af et 7-mand stort liveorkester under ledelse af kapelmester Mikkel Gomard. Medvirkende Kreativt hold Referencer Eksterne link * Officiel hjemmeside * Heltemus Productions ApS' officielle hjemmeside * Billetsalg * Kenneth Bøgh Andersens officielle hjemmeside på dansk * Kenneth Bøgh Andersens officielle hjemmeside på engelsk * Kenneth Bøgh Andersens Facebook-side * [https://www.facebook.com/djaevelenslaerling.dk/ Djævelens lærling musicals Facebook-side] * Heltemus Productions ApS' Facebook-side Kategori:Djævelens lærling musical